How His Life Changed
by SapphireMoonbeam-TheWingedWolf
Summary: After Rescuing A Mysterious Girl From Bandits, Merlin And His Friends' Lives Change. She's Looking For Someone Important, But Who? And What Is She Hiding? UP FOR ADOPTION! NOT COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

A/N – Hi guys this is my first story! I'm so nervous. This is just the prologue but I should be updating every few days if I get the chance. In this Morgana is good and she isn't Arthurs half-brother. Merlin hasn't met Freya yet and Lancelot never died.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

_Flashbacks/Dreams_

Enjoy!

_**Prologue**_

Merlin stumbled into Arthurs chambers, late as usual, balancing the Princes breakfast on one hand, while opening the door.

He set it on the large oak table in the centre of the room, and went to draw the curtains on the other side of the room.

Pulling them back, warm, glittering rays of summer sun danced, giving the whole room more colour and making the windows shine. It also roused the prince some, judging by the muffled groans coming from the bed.

Merlin gave a happy exclamation of "Let's have you lazy daisy!" thinking 'I might just get away with being late today seeing as the prince wasn't eve-'

"So, Late again _Mer_lin?"

Damn. How does he even know that? "Err…No? What gave you that silly idea? Me? Late? As if" he said, giving a small nervous chuckle.

"Of course you wouldn't be late _Mer_lin it's not like you've been late before or anything…Note the heavy sarcasm in my voice."

Merlin ducked his head instinctually, expecting the goblet the hit the wall behind him. "What was that for? Prat"

"This is the 4th time this week you've been late Merlin! You are the worst manservant ever. I should put you in the stocks for this. I suspect they have become much like a second home to you; you spend enough time in them."

"Yeah right! You can barely even dress yourself! You wouldn't last a week without me."

"Shut up Merlin."

"Clotpole."

Merlin shuffled around the room, picking up various items of discarded clothing and scattered bits of armour which wasn't picked up after Arthur pulled it off after training yesterday, all the while muttering darkly about stubborn prattish princes and there annoying habits of making more mess than necessary, and how the stocks were evil. The prince was eating his breakfast by this point.

"We're going hunting this afternoon, so make sure my room is clean, my armour is polished, my sword is sharpened, and then muck out the stables and pack enough for an overnight stay. Pack my crossbow too. We leave at midday."

Merlin just grumbled and carried on cleaning.

Several minutes later, a guard knocked on the door, requesting Arthur's presence in throne room, on order of the king.

"Make sure you complete EVERYTHING before midday Merlin"

"Do we have to go hunting? Really? I mean what reason do you have to kill little innocent fluffy animals?"

"Don't be such a girl Merlin! Yes we are going and the knights will be joining us, and possibly Gwen and Morgana may also be joining us. So hurry up!"

"Prat"

"Idiot"

"Dollophead"

"Moron"

"Clotpole"

"Merlin!"

"Shut up?"

Arthur just glared, and then left, slamming the door on his way out.

By noon Merlin was exhausted after completing his tasks, and he went down to the stables to prepare some horses for the journey, taking the supplies with him.

Minutes he started to saddle the first horse, Arthur walked up, knights, Gwen and Morgana in tow.

The Knights (Gwaine, Lancelot, Leon and Percival) got their horses saddled while Morgana and Gwen had stable hands prepare theirs.

They soon set off, however as soon as they got past the gates and into the forest, Merlin got a deep seated foreboding feeling in the pit of his stomach that something would happen on this trip that would have a big impact in the future….


	2. The Girl

A/N – Here's Chapter 1. Arthur will be included in the knights so whenever they are in a group, I will refer to them all as "The Knights"

This chapter will introduce a new character.

Disclaimer: Forgot to do this in the first chapter. I do not own Merlin or any of its characters or plots. I am not making a profit from this.

"Speech"

'Thought'

_Flashbacks/Dreams_

_**The Girl**_

They had been hunting all day, and when night fell, they had a fairly impressive catch of 3 deer, 2 large hares and a small boar.

The knights, tired from their day of hunting, were laying out all the bedrolls to have a nap before they ate their dinner (a lovely rabbit stew, using the days catch), when they heard it.

It was faint and sounded a ways off from their camp, but they identified the laughter as loud, raucous and mocking, almost sinister or evil. There was no humour in this laugh, only victory and it sounded vile in all their ears.

This was enough prompt for the Arthur and his Knights to grab their weapons and leave Gwen and Morgana to watch over the camp. Merlin set off with the Knights, next to Arthur and Gwaine, as they went to investigate what all the commotion.

Unknown PoV

'I feel absolutely retched' was my first thought as I back to the world of the living. I was tied to a horribly splintered wooden pole in the centre of a circle of 4 tents, with heavy iron shackles and desperately frayed ropes which were cutting into my wrists while I gained splinters deep into the skin of my back. I was facing the fire a little ways away from me, which was surrounded by the vile men who captured me and keep giving me creepy looks that make me think that if someone doesn't find us, I will find out what disgusting fantasies are floating through their heads are.

My second thought was, naturally, 'Ouch'

My body is hurting all over and my head is pounding like a prisoner in a jail cell. It usually takes more than a knock to the head to knock me out like they did, but I think these guys used magic or something to make the heavy metal object they used heavy and more devastating. I was fighting six on one, when the sneaky seventh guy crept up behind and – BAM! – I was thwacked on the head and out cold in seconds. That hit left a nice big and painful gash on the back of my head that even now was still slowly dripping blood down my back and shoulders.

'What the hell did they do to me? I have the worst migraine ever right now and I'm thinking they got in a few shots while they could, because they had barely touched me and now I feel like I've been repeatedly trampled by a big heavy horse, carrying 3 people with several bags full of pure gold.'

I could tell that escape was nigh on impossible as I have no energy whatsoever even though I've been sleeping and I have no power. I am also pretty sure I'm caked in mud and blood from several deep cuts and slashes and I'm positive that I can feel 1 or 2 broken ribs.

'Great looks I was a punch bag for a few days while I was out.'

Turing my head to the side I can see black and purple bruises coating both my arms, while simultaneously discovering a very stiff and sore neck.

That's when I realised that I needed to get out of there. If I stay I know for certain that they will violate me in ways I don't even want to think about. So trying to make as little noise as possible, I start to move, but I can't hold back the pained groan that escapes from my lips. They all turn to look at me and release a loud bark of laughter that leaves nothing to imagination.

All I can do is continue to pull and struggle against the ropes and chains holding me in place, further damaging my already fragile and bloodied wrists, and giving myself more splinters, frantic to get free. I was about to release a scream when I heard a noise like armoured men moving quickly. That's when all hell broke loose…

Merlin PoV

We were walking for about 10 minute when we came upon the camp we heard the laughter from.

There were 4 dirty, ragged, and uncared for tents in a wide circle around a campfire, around which sat 7 filthy, ragged and scarred men, in tattered clothes, with swords at their sides. They were all big and burly and looked like they had been through many fights. They had a deer roasting over the fire and were obviously waiting for it to be cooked so they could eat it. They had mean-looking faces and more than 3 had broken noses that were crooked.

'I wonder what the hell they were laughing at' thought Merlin, looking around for what could possibly produce such a malicious sound from the bunch of thugs…

…. That's when he saw her. She would've been hard to miss if she had been facing the other way.

She was tied to a pole that looked like someone had violently attacked it with an axe that had left it splintered, and looked painful to be leaning against. The pole was strategically placed in the shadows, so that from this angle it was hard to catch sight of her.

So Merlin moved around a little to be able to see her face and her injuries, only to have his jaw hit the floor in a comical way in awe and astonishment.

She had beauty that would be associated with that of a goddess, and the fact she could look that beautiful injured showed that she had a beauty unheard of. She was regal and refined, which indicated clearly at nobility or even royalty. She was dressed in simple yet expensive looking riding clothes; with a white silk shirt and sturdy (which had a few patches of blood on it), well-tailored black leather breeches, fine boots and a fur cloak which was discarded to the side but yet was clearly hers. There was a fine mare tied close to her, which was well groomed and had an unusual colour of pure white fur with a deep, midnight black mane and tail. It was still saddled, with all of her bags still attached and untouched.

The girl herself had similarly black hair, deep and pure, like a moon and star-less night, that shone in the ethereal beauty of the light of the full moon directly above the camp, and reached to just below her knees. Her face held features so beautiful they made Morgana seem plain. Full lips that were a deep, enchanting cherry red, a slight elfish nose and barely visible ears which were similarly elfish, perfectly shaped dark eyebrows that were slim and well cared for, that rested just above her closed eyes. She looked to be about 19 or 20 years old.

Her body had a slight yet powerful build, with a well-developed chest that was in perfect proportion to her size and shape and matched her features, and curvy well defined hips that were wide to give her body shaped curved but small enough to make her still look slim. You could tell she had a great deal of strength that showed in her slight yet well-muscled arms, which were chained above her head with frayed rope and shackles that looked slightly to tight. There were small trails of blood running down her arms from the cuts that must have been on her wrist and there was blood on her shoulders that could be from a head wound.

The Knights, who were focusing on the bandits, were looking around and still hadn't spotted her. Merlin was about to point her out when Arthur caught sight of her and informed the others. The knight had similar looks of shock and awe on their faces that Merlin had when he first noticed her, when she opened her eyes.

They were quite literally shocking. They were such a bright, crackling blue that you couldn't help but compare it to lightning. They were quite a clear and solid colour, which was quite unusual, and showed a hint of wisdom far beyond her years. They were clouded with what was quite clearly pain, and at first had a dazed look, as if she was trying to figure out where she was. She soon shook herself out of that however and gave the bandits a look of disgust and distaste that showed what their intentions were. She gave a slight groan as she tried to move; obviously trying to stay as silent as possible, but they heard her. They all turned their attention to her and the bandits let out another roar of mocking laughter that sent shivers down everyone's spine at the malicious intent that was laced throughout it.

The Knights all let out a gasp as they saw more blood flow down her wrists but realised she didn't want to go through what they obviously had planned for her. So they pounced on the unsuspecting men while Merlin went over to the girl to try and get her down. However, as he neared her, she struggle more, obviously not realising at first that he was trying to help her.

"Whoa, easy, easy, I'm trying to help you. I'm going to try and get you down okay?" he said hands held up in an "I Surrender" notion.

She regarded me for a minute and then slowly nodded; still weary, but willing to trust that I really was helping, not wanting the other fate that waited for her. She still looked uncertain, so when he started forward he did so slowly and softly, arms still held up. As he started to untie the rope, the girl lost consciousness, obviously exhausted from having no food and her body trying to heal.

The shackles however, were a problem. He couldn't use magic to unlock them, because that would cause the others to become suspicious, so he settled for just removing the ropes.

Luckily he didn't have to wait long for the others. They took out all the bandits in record time and slowly approached Merlin as he finished with the ropes.

"I need a key for these shackles Arthur; otherwise we won't be able to get her down."

"Okay, everyone start searching for a key, Gwaine, stay with the girl in case she wakes up again."

We all set out to do our tasks. Elyan found the key on who was the leader, judging by the fact he was better dressed than the others and had the better sword.

Together they soon had the girl down from the pole, and took out the splinters in her shirt, and, considering the ends were coated in blood, the skin on her back.

They all turned to me. "I didn't get a name if that's what you're wondering. I was about to ask her when I realised she had fainted again. She's exhausted. I believe the horse is also hers, considering it's the only one here and the fine breed and saddle and well groomed mane and fur."

"Okay we take the horse with us then. We could put her on it and tie her on to make her feel less threated should she wake up."

Gwaine carried her over to the horse, but when he had her in place the horse nibbled his shirt, indicating that he should get on too.

"Um should I get on or not?"

"Yes, you can keep her upright and she can rest against you."

After that was sorted they guided the horse carrying Gwaine and the girl back to their camp. Gwen and Morgana were very surprised by the appearance of The Knights, especially the new horse with and unfamiliar girl on it.

It was surprisingly Gwen who spoke first. "We need to get her back to Camelot to Gaius."

"She's right. Pack everything up."

They were galloping towards Camelot 15 minutes later, the horses sensing the urgency. The girls' horse following willingly…


	3. A Pleasant Surprise

**A/N – I know I said tomorrow but it technically is so y'know. This chapter will introduce the character from the last chapter, but she will still be a mystery to all the characters for a while, as she's quite secretive and unwilling to reveal her past.**

**Disclaimer – Yeah I totally own 'Merlin' that's why I'm on a site where FANS put their stories *Sarcasm* I don't but if I did Merlin would have revealed his secret in "The Moment Of Truth" and the others would be okay with it and accept him.**

"Speech"

'Thought'

_Flashback/Dreams_

_**Title**_

No PoV

To say the guards were surprised when 10 horses burst through the gates of Camelot and thundered through the courtyard, would be an understatement worse than 'Oops' when you push someone off a cliff without meaning to.

Almost all the riders actually leaped off their horses to help the riders on the last horse down. Gwaine took the still unconscious and nameless girl and started to run towards Gaius' chamber, ignoring startled looks and indignant yelps of surprise, to get her wound looked.

Girls PoV 

Someone was carrying me and running, quite fast. We were being followed by the heavy footsteps of a group of armoured men following us. The atmosphere was different here and I realised we were in a city. I released the tension that had gathered in my body since I noticed being in a man's arms.

I took a second to briefly remember the bandit camp, the strange boy in peasant clothes who had a heavy magical aura untying the ropes around my wrists, while a bunch of knights killed the bandits in the background. They were wearing red. So I was in Camelot then? Ugh all this thinking while I have a migraine is killing my already turned to mush brain.

I also have a vague feeling of the knight carrying me right now putting me on Luna and then getting on when she insisted he join me, and galloping at full speed towards somewhere I didn't realise at the time.

I decided I should probably let these people know that I am alive. So I let them know I was awake the only reasonable way you do when you're in my state. Groan in pain.

I slowly opened my eyes to see a pair of handsome brown eyes looking down it. I fought down the blush I could feel rising in my cheeks. "U-um I don't mean to be rude but who are you and where the hell am I?"

"Easy there, I'm Gwaine, Knight of Camelot. Does that answer both your questions princess? And there's no need to be so grumpy."

"Well what do you expect mister knight in shining armour? Me to be all happy and cheerful? And do NOT call me princess if you value your manhood. And yeah thanks. Who are they?"

"Feisty aren't you? They would be the other Knights of the round table, the crown prince of Camelot, Arthur Pendragon, Morgana , the kings ward and Gwen and Merlin the servants to the royals."

"Shut Up. And who's who exactly"

"The blonde on my right I the prince, on his right is his manservant Merlin, the pale skinned, dark haired woman on my left is the lady Morgana, on her left is her maidservant Guinevere or Gwen, brown haired knight behind Gwen is Lancelot, the tall man on his right is Percival, and on Percival's right is Elyan, Gwen's brother, and the knight behind Arthur is Leon. And before you ask we're taking you to Gaius, the court physician and Merlin's guardian. The man walking around the corner just ahead of us, with the crown on his head, if you haven't guessed already, is the king, Uther Pendragon."

"Okay got it. I think I can remember that."

There was laughter all around at that.

When they had all finished laughing I decided I should probably introduce myself to them. "I'm Sapphire by the way. I thought I'd better introduce myself before you have to ask."

They complimented me on my "beautiful name to match my pretty face" I started day dreaming. I was slightly confused by the manservant, Merlin. I am certain he has magic. And not little amount of it either. He has magic and power in abundance. But we're in Camelot, where magic is banned and punishable by death. So why is he here? And do the knights know?

The next problem was the fact that although I have done nothing but sleep the past 3 days if I have my times and days right, I am still unbelievably exhausted.

I was jarred from thinking about why that may be the case when we barged through a door, causing the elderly man inside to jump violently and almost drop the vial of whatever it was he had in his hand.

I had been taking no attention to the conversation going on around me when Merlin asked a question I didn't quite catch. I was about to ask what he said when Arthur interrupted.

"I should be the one to ask that Merlin. I am the prince."

I decided to interfere. I hated when nobles used their titles like that.

"Hey, just because you're the prince doesn't mean you have to be a prat about it does it? Nobles' using their title to get what they want really frustrates me because we're all the same. You just happen to have been born royal and him a peasant. Don't rub it in or you'll have me to deal with."

Every single one of them turned to look at me in astonishment while Gwaine, Arthur and Merlin went the extra mile and let their jaws drop incredulously.

"What? Got a problem with that?"

"No not at all princess. I have much the same opinion."

"Don't call me that! Any way I'm guessing your Gaius?"

"Yes my dear I am."

"Okay well I'm Sapphire. I have about 2 maybe 3 broken ribs. And before you ask I've had them before so that's how I know. They've already started setting since this was about a week ago."

They set me on the table. That's when Gaius comprehended what it was I'd said.

"If they have started to set already then I may have to re-break them to set them right. How bad are they?"

"They are grazing my lungs. Don't worry about it. I've had to have bones re-broken before, and they were worse than this. This is also not the first time someone has reset my ribs."

"Okay Gwaine?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you sit behind her and support her against you? Hold both her arms behind her too please"

"Sure can do Gaius"

"Okay who are the 2 strongest out of you lot?" indicating the other Knights. Arthur and Percival stepped forward.

"Okay can you hold her legs down please?"

"Sure" they answered uncertainly.

Gaius then turned to me. "Will you take any pain medication?"

"No absolutely not"

He let out a deep sigh. "Very Well. I cannot force you but this will be 10 times worse without it."

"I know and I don't care."

He got out several tools and told the Knights to brace themselves and hold on tight. Then he started knocking at my ribs. And everyone is gobsmacked when both Arthur and Percival are thrown off me.

"Sorry" I manage to weakly gasp out. After that the other two Knights helped out and Gaius starts again.

After several minutes of knocking and straining (As the Knights are with my astounding strength) there's a resounding crack and a small, short scream.

"Ouch" they look at me. "Sorry 'bout that" I give them a weak, apologetic smile and all but collapse against Gwaine, breathing heavily. When I calm down enough I break the silence that has fallen over the room. "I'm in a medical ward so much that wherever I go I tend to make them my second home. There have been few exceptions to that. Although I've told more than once that I'm a quick healer."

"Okay fair enough princess, but how you get yourself into them in the first place?"

"I have no idea." I look him in the eye for a few minutes. "So you're the joker and the flirt in this group, are you?"

"Perceptive. How did you know that?"

"Well Sire, I can see it in his eyes and the lines on his face." 'Well that got a few weird stares' "okay let me try and explain how I see it."

"Well there's like permanent laughter in your eyes" I say looking at him "a playfulness that shows you personality. The crinkles around your eyes suggest you laugh and smirk a lot and judging by the lines around you mouth and cheeks you do that ridiculous flirtatious smirk more than any other form of smiling."

"Impressive. Can you read us too?"

"Yeah sure, sit down in front of me."

A few hours later after I read everyone else, and got their personalities and most prominent habits spot on, and listened to their background stories they left. Minutes after everyone but Merlin had filed out the king came in.

"Sire" I say respectfully and bow my head, knowing that if I get up I'll collapse into a heap on the floor from lack of energy. I'm a little annoyed at his timing because I wanted to talk to Merlin about his magic, which I am positive he has. However I need to think how to broach the subject without having to say that I can sense it.

It is well after the king has left that I get my opportunity. He seems to forget that I'm here when he knocks something off the table and uses his magic instinctively to stop it. Gaius is delivering something so it's just us.

"I knew it!" I exclaim with evident happiness in my voice. He turns and gives me a look like a startled doe. "Sorry, it's just I had a feeling you had magic. Don't worry I won't tell a soul about you. You have my word." He visibly relaxes at my words. And then I realise something. I give a once over and say the name in my head 'Emrys'. 'So Pendragon is the once and future king hmm?'

After that he goes back to what he was doing, occasionally using magic.

Gaius soon arrived back and everyone settled down for bed, and within minutes all I was asleep.

Arthur PoV

There was something about the girl. It was different and he could sense that whatever it was had the capacity to be dangerous and yet it felt friendly. He rubbed a hand down his face. 'I need sleep if I'm going to figure this mess out'

What he didn't know was that everyone else was in the same predicament.

Sapphire PoV

I awoke in the middle of the night, having fallen into a very restless sleep to begin with. I was trying to figure out why I had an uneasy feeling that I recognised someone from somewhere.

And that is when it hit me out of the blue, like a gift, a surprise, totally unexpected but exactly what I was looking for. 'I cannot believe I was such an idiot not to see this before. I mean it all adds up' And I couldn't help it. I gasped aloud realised that, yes it was. I had to come up with a plan then.

I had to say the words. Had to make sure I wasn't dreaming so I whispered them quietly feeling a rush go through me as I say them. There was no doubt in my mind. And just before I fell into the dream that would change everything I said them so quietly they were barely audible.

"It's Him"

**A/N – Oooh Cliffy. What's she hiding from the Knights? What does she have to plan for? And most importantly who exactly is 'Him'…**

**Review Please! And just to encourage you, here's a plot bunny…**

( \ / )

C(")(")** ;P**

**SapphireMoonbeam xx**


	4. Friendly Ambush

**A/N – This chapter doesn't have too much action but it is the start of my plot. This chapter is gonna reveal who 'He' is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Merlin' the BBC does. Sapphire is mine.**

Enjoy!

"Speech"

'Thought'

_Flashback/Dreams_

_**Friendly Ambush**_

Sapphire PoV

Over the next few weeks, I got to know the Prince and his Knights better, as well as the Kings ward and the royal servants. I could see the close bond between Arthur and Merlin and Merlin's close friendship with Gwaine and Lancelot more than the other Knights.

They visited often and we talked. I've heard most of their backstories, but while Gwaine is the most the talkative, he is the most secretive.

I talked a bit about myself; sharing what activities I like doing. And when I mentioned that I enjoyed hunting, they promptly invited me to join them sometime when I was healed.

3 days after I arrived in the castle, King Uther offered me accommodation, after seeing my seal of nobility, albeit reluctantly, as I hated using my status, preferring to be seen as a commoner. It didn't help that it was not my home crest; I couldn't very well show my real one, I'd be killed before you could Camelot.

I had many splendid gowns and also a few sets of fine riding outfits too. Luna, my purebred stallion had a stall in the royal stables.

All in all life in Camelot was going well for me. I quickly bested every Knight of the round table in training, which surprised them all. I had settled down well and considered living here for a while.

But I had a problem; A big one at that.

Something was in the air, a tension that other people probably couldn't explain. But I could in my head. And that was where the explanation would stay until the time was right.

I was jarred out of my thought by the arrival of the Knights. I turned and smiled at them from my place on Luna's back, where I had been for nearly ten minutes.

The prince obviously has too much pride to apologize, so Lancelot took the responsibility. "Sorry we're late Sapphire." He shouted to me with an apologetic smile on his face, while Arthur had the decency to look sheepish.

"It's no problem Lancelot, I'm just happy to finally be able to go." I say with a beaming smile on my face.

It wasn't long before we set off out of Camelot's gates.

It had been 4 weeks since I had been rescued and I was well settled in and had got to know quite a few people well, and I loving my every minute here, with the lively atmosphere. My only complaint was the executions of sorcerers. Although, I found I could but that to the back of my mind, overlook it and get on with daily life.

I was thinking back to my problem when I remembered how it came about.

After realising it was him I knew I had to act. I needed to send a message about _Him_. But I needed to do it without getting caught. I know that he's settled here but they need him to be strong and for that they need him with them. And I had to him to them.' But how'?

I'd been thinking about different ways to let them know I had found him, when I feel asleep and found that I didn't need to worry about communication. I remembered the enchantment they had on me, letting them know when I needed to talk.

_Flashback to Dream_

_I was stood in a clearing in a familiar forest near where they lived. The midday sun was shining brightly above it, making the vibrantly coloured flowers stand out so much they almost glittered, like the still surface of the nearby lake. There was a large and beautifully designed castle in the background, showing their home city._

_A cloaked figure entered the clearing, the hood covering their face, with no indication of male or female, commoner or noble. But I knew who it was, of course I did. This man was in fact the king of the city and kingdom beyond it._

_I was the first to speak, with evident excitement in my voice. "I found him My Lord! He is in Camelot, of all places."_

_He looked shocked beyond speech; he stayed silent for a few minutes before answering. "Camelot? That is a surprise. But what matters is that you have found him!"_

"_Yes however there is a light problem with what you had in mind. He is far too settled and loyal to his friends to just pack up and come to you, no matter who you are to him. You have to find a way to get him to you without him causing a fuss and without his friends, who equally loyal to him, coming to get him. I suggest the method you used with me Sire."_

"_Yes that should work. And if the group I will send tell this circle of friends they mean no harm and that their friend is in safe hands and won't be harmed and that they will see each other again, will that convince them?"_

"_You will need to get them either weapon less or restrain them using magic or them will not here the group out. I also suggest a drug to knock all of us out completely for a few hours, to get him to go quietly and stop the friends from following."_

"_Very well they will show themselves under the white flag of truce then. And exclaim their method."_

_End Flashback_

I was once again jarred from my thoughts when a group of hooded figures exploded through the trees and rendered us unable to move, using magic.

"What is the meaning of this? I am the Crown Prince of Camelot and I demand you let me and my group go right now."

"Relax yourself good prince, we mean no harm, we are sorry about this but we need one of you to come with us. Our king has requested his presence. We mean no harm to you and you will see each other again. Everything will be explained to you when we get back to our city."

"You expect us to believe that after you ambush us? Unbelievable!"

"This is not a normal ambush good prince, it is a friendly ambush."

Then a second member from the group stepped forward. "Sleep now all of you." She – for she was clearly female – whispered a few words and the next thing we knew was complete and utter darkness.

When I woke up the sky was dark and the midnight moon was smiling down upon us. I was groggy; judging from the position the sun had been in when we were ambushed – friendly ambushed – we'd been out for about 12 hours.

I looked around to find that the others still hadn't woken and that we had been placed on our bed rolls on the ground, obviously by the group, and that one horse was missing along with its rider.

I got up and started a fire and set about preparing some food, because if I was hungry then the guys were probably starving.

I had only just got the fire going when everyone else starting to stir and move about, with a few moans and groans accompanying the sound of shifting fabric and materials.

Gwaine was the first to be coherent enough to ask the most obvious question. "What the hell happened? One minute we were on our horse at high noon and the next I'm in bed on the ground at midnight. How's that for disorientating?"

"I know" I reply, "They must have set us down after they knocked us out, so we didn't fall off the horses." I was dreading the next few questions I could tell were next.

"Wait – that was Arthur, still half asleep – didn't they say they wanted to take someone with them?"

Everyone has look of realisation cross their face and they all look at me. I have tears in my eyes and sadness in my voice when I answer. "Look around. How many horses do you see? Who isn't here? They did take someone."

It's surprisingly Leon who notices first and asks the most dreaded of question of all. One I have the answer to, but cannot say. _**They**_ need him.

After the question they look back and forth from me to Leon with looks of horror.

"Where's Merlin?"

Some miles away a group of knights from a city of magic, wearing armour that was the colour of moonlight and shone in its light, deep blue capes around their necks, held in place with a crest in the shape of a black dragon with its wings spread above it and its tail and body wrapped around five spheres of different colours: red for fire with hints of orange and yellow, blue for water with hints of green and purple, green for earth with hints of brown, white for wind with hints of grey and black and in the centre of these four was a gold one that represented spirit and magic and had undertones of silver. The hints of colour in each sphere of colour giving them texture and making them look alive.

They all carried at their sides swords with different designs etched into the blade, making them look elegant and graceful without hindering the weapons performance or strength. They swirled and curved and had colour in the groves. On the backs they carried bows and quivers full of swan feathered fletched arrows. Every one of them had their hoods up and they were gazing intently at the unconscious boy on the ground, back resting against a tree for support. He looked to small and scrawny now, but after some training, that should change.

No one spoke as he stirred and groggily opened his eyes. Realising that he wasn't with the Camelot knights he started, but was quickly calmed by the girl who had put them all to sleep.

Then the leader stepped forward. "Hello there we are knights as you can see from the city of Avalon, a magical city in centre of a magical kingdom and we have come for you for a reason. What is your name?"

"Merlin"

"Very well Merlin, do you know who your father is by any chance?"

"No I've never met him and my mother never talked about him, but she still loves, I can tell."

"Good because he wishes to marry her. You see when your parents met there was a war in our kingdom between us and Camelot's forces. They eventually left, realising that we couldn't be beaten, but were banished from Camelot. They fell in love and you were conceived. But your father had to return to Avalon. He was in hiding because of one simple fact. He was our prince and we couldn't lose him."

"He's a Prince? But then…" he trailed off uncertainly.

"Yes he is now king, recently crowned after the old king died. He set out in search for your mother, but has not been able to locate her. So your father sent out agents to try and find you instead, hoping you would be with her so he could bring you both back, but se only located you and contacted your father. Your father considers his adopted ward as his daughter and has such crowned her princess, but she doesn't want the crown. He was already planning to find you when she informed her father of this. Now we are to bring you back to Avalon to train and increase your physical and political skills."

"Okay so I have an adopted sister and my father is the king of a magical kingdom. My mother moved to Ealdor not long after I was born. I could write to her if my father wishes it. Wait does this mean I'm a prince? "

"Yes My Lord, though don't be mad at her, she is quite excited to have a brother."

"It's just Merlin please and I'm not mad. Does she mean any harm to Camelot?"

"No My L-Merlin she is going to help and take over your place as magical protector."

"Okay I think I'm just going to sleep this of-

He passed out cold and the knights of Avalon loaded him back onto his horse and set off for home.

Set off for Avalon.

**Review Please!  
Oooh now we're getting somewhere. **

**There's probably going to be a few times skips in the next chapter or 2.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**SapphireMoonbeam xx**


	5. A Desitny, A Myth And A Legend

**A/N – Sorry! I was gonna upload earlier in the week but I got caught up in college work! I should be doing some now but I decided to write this instead. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer – Merlin belongs to the BBC**

"Speech"

'Thought'

_Flashback/Dream_

_**A Destiny, A Myth And A Legend**_

No PoV

Arthur and his Knights stood tall and proud in a large, beautifully decorated throne room in a splendid castle. The castle was huge and was clean and white; it almost glittered in the setting sun as they were escorted through the elegant gardens with flowers unease vibrant colours lining the pathways. The castle was large and had an elegant shape to it and even more elegant feature in the large stained glass windows and curved arches. The corridors they were led down to get to this room were warm and inviting, with bright tapestries depicting magical beings and creatures and word in a language they didn't know. Statues and ornaments filled in some space in between and were a bright, crystalline white. They had been escorted by a guard of 10 Knights, which were presumably the kings' personal group. The crest was around their necks holding on their blue cloaks, was instantly recognisable to Camelot's crown prince from the lessons he had had as a child. It was supposed to be from a lost city; A magical city that disappeared when the purge began. It is told that many witches and warlocks, sorcerers and other such magical creatures took refuge here in the first two years of the disaster, just before it disappeared, taking a sizable amount of the magical population with it. It was Avalon.

The throne room itself was also brightly coloured, matching the atmosphere the entire city presented when you entered. There were banners hanging from the tall, intricately decorated ceiling that showed different images that moved like magic. The dragon crest adorned the floor in bright vibrant reds, blues, greens, and gold and darker browns and black. There were a small set of stairs that led to the platform that held the thrones. They were amazing.

Each one was a different colour and represented the elements. The King throne was a deep but bright blue and was decorated with gold engravings in what was most likely the Old Religion and was bulkier than the similarly decorated elegant and feminine emerald green throne to its right. There were two more thrones which were slightly smaller but just as eye catching. The one to the kings left was a fiery ruby colour and was engraved in silver and this too was bulkier than the elegant white throne to the right of the queens' throne. This one was slightly different than the others though. It was engraved in not only silver but a sapphire blue. All were high backed and cushioned on the bottom. The blue and green thrones had gold cushions while the white one had a blue cushion and the red throne had gold cushion likes its parent thrones.

The Knights who had escorted the prince of Camelot and his Knights here split so that five stood on either side of the row of thrones. These looked like the prince and princess personal guards while the king and queen guards, each with 8 people, lined the walls. The king of Avalon entered and sat upon his throne not long after the round table arrived minus Gaius, Gwen and Morgana. That had been about half an hour ago, yet no one had spoken, as if the king was waiting for something. It was he who eventually broke the silence.

"Prince of Camelot, what brings you to my kingdom on this fine summer's day?"

"I was merely searching for a friend My Lord. He went missing about a year ago now"

"Ah, and who might this friend of yours be?"

"He was my manservant"

"Oh? Well I am glad that you see that differently from your father. He always berated me for mingling with the lower classes"

"You know my father?"

"Knew is a more reasonable word young Pendragon. You much take after your mother you know? Not just your looks but your compassion is similar to that of Ygraine. Sorry though I'm getting off track. Your manservants name?"

"You knew my mother? And his name was Merlin"

"Yes I did Arthur and she was a wonderful woman however that is a conversation for another time; your manservant. Merlin you say? Hmm I don't rec-

"Balinor" a soft feminine voice chided from the door no one heard open but the residents of Avalon. It was familiar to the young prince for some reason though, "don't mess them around. I'm sure they are worried sick about Merlin" When the round table members turned around though, Arthur got quite a shock: "Hunith?"

"Hello again Arthur"

"Are you looking for Merlin too?"

The next voice they heard was a very welcome one and, although it hadn't been heard for a year, it was incredibly and undeniably familiar. "Why would she be looking for me when I'm right here you prat?"

Merlin PoV

Their reactions were absolutely hysterical. Every single one of their jaws dropped when they comically whipped their heads around to see me stood next to my father's throne. It was about 5 minutes before they managed to stop gaping like fish. In that time my mother had walked up and sat down on the queen throne. I was waiting for them to get a hint. Gwaine had clearly been in similar situations before because he didn't look AS shocked as the others and managed to pull himself together first and start talking; "Merlin? Is that really you?"

"Yup it is. I've missed you guys"

"Mate you have been busy! You look even stronger than princess here" he gestured to the prince of Camelot who was still a little pre-occupied picking his jaw up off the floor.

"Yeah well…" This question made me feel uncomfortable. I wanted to tell them why I had muscles and a sword but I was worried what their reactions to me being a prince of a magical kingdom would be. I mean if I told them Balinor was my father they would figure it out. They are not incompetent.

And so I waited for them to ask. It was obvious from where I was stood and the blatant relation between Balinor and me. I was surprised at how little time it took. Lancelot suddenly gasped. Then he realised what he had done and blushed.

I raised my eyebrow in a perfect imitation of Gaius, telling him with my eyes to spit it out already. He obviously got the message. "The knights who brought us in here, they hinted at their prince recently being found, trained, knighted and crowned prince. It wouldn't happen to be you would it? The similarities between the three of you are unmistakable as anything but family."

Arthur, of course, chose that exact moment to snap out of his shocked daze, "WHAT!" I was pretty sure I heard everyone but Lancelot say the same thing, but Arthur could probably be heard throughout the whole castle.

I laugh, "Yeah, you could say that. That's why I was brought here"

Gwaine was giving me a funny look and then he smiled, "So you have magic too then?"

'Wow he's smarter than he looks', "Umm well you see…."How to put this…? I was taken out of my musings by the prat. "Merlin?" so soft I barely heard it. I can't think of anything to say so, I just sighed, a heavy, world weary sigh, and nod my head meekly. I was surprised how calm he looked about it though, and apparently so was Percival, as he asked how he was taking everything so calmly. "Well he is prince of this kingdom so he would have to learn magic if he has to rule one day"

Great, he has got this wrong. He thinks I learned magic when I came here. He looks at me for the affirmative "Isn't that right Merlin?"

"Well technically, you are right; I need magic to rule this kingdom"

Arthur's face went curiously blank "But?"

"Um…"

My mother interrupts my mumblings and also explains things for me "He was born with his magic Arthur; he was using magic before he could talk. It is instinctual to him. He was protecting you in Camelot"

More gaping followed my mother's speech, everyone staring at me. Then Gwaine showed his hidden intelligence once again. "So if you're a powerful sorcer- "Warlock"- right. Warlock then and you have been protecting Arthur, you wouldn't happen to be known as the legendary Emrys would you?"

"Yeah, I am. Why do you ask?"

"That makes princess here the once and future king then?"

I give of a slight, shocked laugh. "Yeah, he is. It's his destiny, as Kilgharrah would say. You learned a lot on your travels didn't you?"

"Yes I did Merlin. Or should I say Emrys?"

"Oh gods don't start please! It makes me feel old" this was accompanied by a round of laughter, which was joined by my parents, successfully reminding everyone they were in the room. Arthur however wasn't going to let the magic revelation drop that easily; "Once and Future King? Destiny? Emrys? Merlin would you care to explain?"

"Well the basic story is that I have used my magic in Camelot since day one to save your royal behind. I did a lot and have many regrets but that can be explained at a later time. I'm sorry I never told anyone, but I was scared"

A look of understanding crossed over everyone's faces and they nodded. Of course someone had to ask the awkward question, that someone being Elyan, "Why are there only 3 of you but 4 thrones?"

The king was the one who replied to this question, "Ah, well that is for my ward, who I consider as a daughter and she I a father. She will join us soon; she's just waiting for the right time as she would say"

"The right moment?" asked Percival

"Yes she's waiting for the opportune moment" at this the 3 on the platform gave a small knowing chuckle.

The prince of Camelot immediately became irritated, "What? Has she got a thing for dramatic entrances? Or is she just shallow?"

"No I am NOT shallow; however dramatic entrances aren't all bad, at least I have your attention this way"

The Knights of Camelot all turned, stunned into silence, to the door where the unbearably familiar voice had just called from. "Like my father said, I like to wait for the opportune moment" The new girl said all this with a smile while the knights went back to gaping, until Gwaine, who seems to recover quicker than most in these situations spoke up; "Sapphire? Is that you?"

"The one and only"

"But you were with us when we got to the borders of the city when you just…dis...a...peared…"

Arthur looked pale after Gwaine trailed off. "And you came here because you're the princess? Is there any more surprise you'd like to spring on us?" he exclaimed exasperated.

"Actually…." Sapphire looked guilty as she said this and was blushing crimson, "You should probably know that how you see me now isn't my normal appearance"

"Oh? And what would your real appearance be then?"

"Hey, don't get sarcastic with me Pendragon! You should probably sit down for this and I'll show you"

Several seats appeared out of nowhere and each knight took a seat and looked at her.

"You see" she started, "My real parents weren't human. I'm a bit of a shape shifter I guess you could say. But my usual human appearance is something like…"

Silver light encased her form and when it faded, the knights lost all hints colour and stared in awe at the magnificent creature before them, who looked like something from a myth.

"…This" she finished, blushing under the gazes she was receiving from the knights.

And they had reason to stare at her too; because she no longer was just human. She had more.

She had cat ears and a tail, but that wasn't what had the most focus from everyone in the room.

She had, attached to her back, a pair of beautiful feathered wings….

* * *

**Review Please!**

**Hope you guys are liking the story so far :)**

**The next chapter should be up soon and will explain a bit about Sapphires origins and a bit of background about her parents.**

**Until next time my wonderful readers**

**SapphireMoonbeam xx**


	6. Important Author's Note

**Hey Guys!**

**This is an important author's note.**

**I am putting this story up for adoption. If no one claims it within 2 weeks it will be deleted. **

**You have until the 1****st**** of June to claim this. Thanks.**

**Sorry I can't complete this but I have no more ideas for this story. **

**SapphireMoonbeam xx**


End file.
